The Prince Sasuke Fan Club
by Broken Illusion
Summary: It was Sasuke’s birthday and the Prince Sasuke fan club has got a whole bunch of surprises including The Super Sexy Sasuke Song and not to mention the mysterious fan club President. Chaos ensues. [One Shot] [Dedicated to Sasuke’s B’day]


**The Prince Sasuke Fan Club**

**Summary:** It was Sasuke's birthday and the Prince Sasuke fan club has got a whole bunch of surprises including The Super Sexy Sasuke Song and not to mention the mysterious fan club President. Chaos ensues.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!!!**

**Dedicated to all the Sasuke fan girls and boys out there.  
Note: **This story was only written to celebrate Sasuke's Birthday.  
**Warning: **_Way_ too much crack.  
**Credit: **I ripped the idea of "The Prince Sasuke Fan Club" from "The Prince Yuki Fan Club" of Fruits Basket.  
**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto, if I did, it'd be called "Sasuke".

* * *

The Prince Sasuke Fan Club was the most popular fan club in Konoha; its members included more than half the girls in Konoha and a few Sasuke fan boys. 

Every year, on July 23rd, the Sasuke fan club would have a massive party filled with Sasuke gossips and the sharing of thousands of Sasuke photos taken by hundreds of screaming fan girls.

Sasuke was always invited to join the party. But for some mysterious reason, he always disappears the day before his birthday.

The party was always hosted by the President of the Prince Sasuke Fan Club. It was a mystery to all as to who the president is. Some say it's Sasuke himself, but nobody knows for sure…..

* * *

It was July 22nd, the day before Sasuke's birthday. And the kunoichis were taking Sasuke lessons. 

"Ok, today you will be learning how to address Sasuke properly" lectured Kurenai, one of the highest ranking members of the Prince Sasuke Fan Club.

"Students, you must address Sasuke as Prince Sasuke-sama"

"Prince Sasuke-sama!!!" a whole bunch of first-years chanted.

"Genins, repeat after me, Prince Sasuke"

"Prince Sasuke" chanted Sakura, Ino, Tenten & Hinata. (Hinata was only there because she didn't want to be left out)

"Chuunins, Sasuke-kun"

"Sasuke-kun" repeated the female Chuunins.

"Good, as you all know, Sasuke's birthday is tomorrow and the theme for the party, once again, is Sasuke" Kurenai said. "So you must all dress up in your best Sasuke clothes and bring all your love for Sasuke to the party".

"Yes sensei!!!" chimed the class.

"There's still time for the Super Sexy Sasuke Song!!!" Kurenai exclaimed clapping her hands to signal the girls to sing.

The girls then stood up for the Super Sexy Sasuke Song:

"_Sasuke's too sexy for his shirt,_

_Too sexy for his shirt,_

_So sexy it hurts…"_

I'd prefer not to tell you the whole song as hearing it might drive you mentally insane and give you serious brain damage for the rest of your life as the words "Sasuke" and "Sexy" is repeated over and over again a thousand times. So let's skip to AFTER the Super Sexy Sasuke Song.

"Class dismissed" Kurenai announced leaving the room humming the Sasuke Song.

The little group of Genin girls gathered together to discuss Sasuke.

"OMG!!! I just bought the cutest Sasuke keychain ever!!!" Sakura exclaimed holding up a little Sasuke on a chain.

"OMG!!! That's sooooo cute!!!" squealed Ino & Tenten as they fought to get a better look at it.

Hinata stood a little apart from them. "Yes….that's…ummm…cute…"

"Well I got this off eBay and it costed me a fortune for it" Ino said as she whipped out a photo.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!" squealed Sakura and Tenten.

"OMG!!! Sasuke's picking his butt crack!!! That's like the sexiest way to pick your butt crack!!!" Tenten exclaimed as Sakura and Ino (and Authoress) agreed enthusiastically.

Hinata stood by herself and watch their commotion silently feeling left out as she did not find the prospect of Sasuke picking his butt crack the slightest bit sexy.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Uchiha residence, Sasuke was hurriedly packing his bags. 

Sasuke had been having nightmares every night this week. And it was always the same nightmare. Thousands of fan girls trying to get a bit of him… molesting him and touching him….. Sasuke shuddered, but it wasn't only the girls trying to get at him, there were _boys_ as well. It was scary how far fan girls and boys could go, and tomorrow, being his birthday… It's going to be terrifying.

Sasuke slipped out of Konoha, avoiding all fan girls (and boys) then ran off into the distance with no thought of returning home until his birthday was long gone.

* * *

The big day had arrived. July 23rd. Sasuke's birthday. 

Naruto had woken up that morning thinking about what a wonderful day it was going to be until… He remembered it was Sasuke's birthday.

Naruto looked out his window seeing a beautiful view of Konoha. Or what he _thought _was Konoha.

The village had completely changed over night.

There was Sasuke here, Sasuke there, in the air, EVERYWHERE. In his hair, on his chair, he could swear it's in his underwear.

Naruto blinked.

It was scary what fan girls could do…..and he needed to change his underwears.

* * *

Later, Naruto saw his friends and ran up to them. 

They were gathered together discussing Sasuke's birthday.

"It's not fair, when it was my birthday, nobody gave a damn!!!" Naruto shouted "It's disgusting how Sasuke hypnotized all the girls into liking him, that bastard"

"Yea!!! Who cares about Sasuke's birthday!!!" yelled Kiba, joining the riot.

"Woof" said Akamaru.

"Shhh!!!!" whispered Kiba, flushing "Don't tell anyone!!!"

"Woof" Akamaru repeated.

"I am _so_ not in the Prince Sasuke fan club!!!" Kiba yelled, his face going red.

Akamaru stood up and took a Prince Sasuke Fan Club badge out of Kiba's pocket. (Let's just assume Akamaru can stand up ok, don't be a spoilsport!!!)

Everyone stared at Kiba.

Kiba blushed like mad.

"I hate you Akamaru!!!" Kiba cried as he ran away.

Akamaru rolled his eyes (We will _also_ assume that Akamaru _can_ roll his eyes) and followed Kiba.

"Haha, So anyone else in the Prince Sasuke Fan Club here?" Naruto asked sarcastically as the rest of the guys begin blushing and turning away.

"Oh c'mon!!! You guys can't be serious!!! You're all in the club?" asked Naruto in exasperation.

The boys nodded and pulled out a Prince Sasuke Fan Club badge each, in Shino's case, he pulled out a bagful.

"SHINO!?!? WTF!?!?"

"They're my bugs" Shino muttered, crossing his fingers behind his back (Naughty, Naughty Shino, blaming it all on his bugs. They were actually HIS badges and Shino is actually like SOOOOO totally obsessed with Sasuke, but there's no way in the world you'll hear it from him, therefore you're hearing it from me  ) and blushed, but of course he was only blushing on the _inside_.

"I'm only in it because I'm a Chuunin" said Shikamaru, even though it didn't really make sense but he was a _Chuunin_ and nobody was going to argue with that.

"Yosh!!! Naruto we're all busy today helping with the Sasuke decorations and preparing for the Big Sasuke Birthday Party!!!" yelled Lee as he and the other boys ran away.

Naruto was a little sad and feeling left out, but that was until he came up with a wicked little plan…. To crash the party!!!

* * *

Night came and hundreds of fan girls and boys arrived all dressed like Sasuke. It was wild!!! There were old Sasukes, young Sasukes, fat Sasukes, thin Sasukes and a whole lot more. Somewhere, a little blond Sasuke snuck into the party. 

When all the Sasukes were in the room, everything went dark and suddenly a spot light opened on the President of the Prince Sasuke fan Club, with long silky hair and wearing a mask, standing on the stage.

"Tonight, we will be celebrating Sasuke's birthday. Unfortunately Sasuke cannot be with us, as he had pulled another one of his mysterious disappearing acts yet again. But we shall all enjoy ourselves to the maximum and let today be filled with Sasuke Goodness!!!" announced the President.

The crowd clapped and cheered.

Then out of nowhere:

"HEY EVERYONE!!!"

A blond Sasuke climbed onto the stage.

The crowd watched in amusement as the little blond Sasuke began ranting about how they were all brainwashed and hypnotized, and that the President was really _Sasuke_.

"Oh really?" mocked the President.

"Yea!!!" answered Naruto as he ripped his Sasuke disguise off. "And I'm going to prove it to all of you, that your precious president is really Sasuke!!!"

Naruto ran towards the president while forming hand seals.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!"

The five Narutos begin attacking the president, but were all "poofed" away as the president was also a ninja.

Suddenly the _real_ Naruto burst out from under the stage, right in front of the president, ripping the mask off.

The president's reflexes were too fast, quickly grabbing the mask back and than knocking Naruto out.

"Let us have no more interruptions and let the party begin!!!" announced the president before retiring backstage.

* * *

The president sat alone backstage. Phewww. That was way too close. Naruto might have got a glimpse of the cursed seal, but after that punch he wasn't going to remember anything. 

Neji took off his mask and smiled himself.

Outside he could hear the crowd singing:

_Happy Birthday Sasuke,_

_Happy Birthday Sasuke,_

_Happy Birthday dear Sasuke!!!  
Happy Birthday to you!!!_

* * *

_Wishing Sasuke a Happy Birthday…_

**(Yes, I am a crazy, obsessed Sasuke fan girl, so sue me)**

**Note: **Yes, I KNOW the ending was a bit random. So sorry if you think the ending was a bit abrupt. But if you had read my profile, you would have read that I'm a crazy Sasuke x Neji yaoi fan girl :P

**Review Please :D**


End file.
